1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing an eggshell, more specifically the apparatus for removing the eggshell, which provides means for removing shell including means for holding an egg softly and breaking a shell thereof with a handle, means for opening a broken eggshell to extract contents therein, and means for adjusting the removing range of the eggshell according to a size of the egg so as to propose the convenience in removing the eggshell and remove the shell of many eggs rapidly.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mostly, a general method for removing an eggshell is to grip an egg with one hand, and then cause the egg to be struck against a rigid object so that the shell is broken.
However, when the eggshell is removed with this method, there are problems in sanitation, since hands become dirty and sometimes a part of the eggshell could be contained within food. In a restaurant, in which a number of eggs are used, to remove the eggshell also requires too much times.